Nothing In This World
by Rebel's Folly
Summary: Fleur knew in an instant when she found her mate, but after two months of holding back she cracks after seeing Hermione on the arm of Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. Will it be a happy ending? Or is Fleur too late? Read. Review. Enjoy.


**Nothing In This World**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit.**

**An: So this idea wouldn't get out of my head. I was listening to "Nothing In This World" by Paris Hilton. Don't judge me! And I couldn't help but to picture Fleur seeing Hermione the night of the Yule Ball on Viktor's arm even though Fleur knows that Hermione should be with her. So this is what happened.**

**Listen to the song, please, you'll understand what I mean. It's that cliché moment in the movie when Person A gathers their courage to tell Person B their feelings at the big dance. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

_So I was thinking to myself when you walked by, "Here's what I like." And you were with somebody else but you can't deny. That's me in your eye. _

* * *

She only had eyes for him, and really, who could blame her? The Bulgarian Quidditch Player had managed to clean himself up, for her. It was so obvious that it was for her, or at least it was obvious to Fleur. And she knew, that to Hermione, this only made the boy that much more interesting. She could curse the stupid Seeker. And as stunningly beautiful as she is, Fleur knows that her place isn't on that Neanderthals arm.

He didn't deserve to have such a creature at his side, it made her seethe. Every day she had sought Hermione out, hidden behind the rows of books and crowds of students and every day she had seen him getting that much closer to the blushing brunette. Fleur knew, _she knew_, that Hermione was what she liked, ever inch, every breath of that girl had called out, beseeched her Veela blood. Fleur knew it from the very moment her eyes caught those ensnaring pools of golden brown.

Tonight, she only has eyes for _him_ as she passes Fleur by on his arm; the unworthy boy. He is spelled by her beauty, like everyone else at the ball, but she has been under such a spell for far longer. She is Fleur's one…she just hasn't realized it yet. They twirl on the dance floor, each in the arms of another, both _boys_ too ignorant to see what is so plainly in front of them. They are unworthy, but…there, mid twirl and finally, _finally_ their eyes meet amongst the chaos.

Hermione sees her, and for once, Fleur can see herself in the hidden depths of her love's eyes. The brunette blushes and Fleur knows she knows it too. Fleur hopes. They came tonight with unfitting partners, the dance awkward and stiff between them, but Fleur knows the night has yet to come to an end. She still has time.

* * *

_Do you know, What it's like, When it wrong, But it feels so right? _

* * *

Two months of knowing and it all boils down to tonight. The Yule Ball. She has just this one chance to make her see; see Fleur as the one that she needs, the only one she could ever need. The blonde knows that she isn't used to the idea, she's Muggleborn, and Muggles are such silly irrational creatures when it comes to love.

They worry themselves over rights and wrongs, when there is no such sides in love. It is not such a strange thing for two women, two men, to find love together within the Wizarding World, let alone within the Veela. It is life here and though Hermione might see it as wrong, Fleur could make her see how beautiful it is. To be loved so completely, so truly, if only she just opened her eyes she'd know as Fleur knows. She'd _see_.

The crowd parts and Viktor has finally left her side for refreshments, Fleur knows that she might not get another chance. She is so close and Fleur can see the blush upon her cheeks. She doesn't know that the attention she basks in tonight is the same attention she receives daily. So blind is her love to her own beauty. Why can't Hermione see?

Tonight, she only has tonight. Fleur has been hurting for her, and though Hermione may not know it, she too has been aching for Fleur. Every time they passed in a crowded hallway, every stolen glance within the library walls, Hermione's very soul had called out to the Veela blood flowing within Fleur. Even now Fleur could feel her. Tonight, she promised herself, tonight all will be set right.

* * *

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight. I can do what (he) can do so much better. Nothing in this world can turn out the light. I'm gonna make you feel alright. Tonight. _

* * *

Fleur loses the Davies boy in the crowd, the silly mooneye boy really thought he was getting somewhere with her. Couldn't he tell how hung up she is over her? Can't he see Hermione's name written on the skin that covers her heart? Can he not feel how enthralled Fleur is by her, and her alone?

She's too late. The ghastly red head has hurt the brunette and Fleur can do nothing as she watches her heart run from the room in tears. '_No, not like this.'_ Fleur gives chase and follows her onto the balcony, but she stops just short of making her presence known. She looks too pretty there, among the stars. It's as though the night sky has lit up solely for her tonight.

For a moment, Fleur believes nothing can stop her. She looks at _her_ Hermione bathed in starlight and she feels the bond sing in her veins. All the world is paused for them in this moment and Fleur, knowing this is it, gathers what courage she has left.

* * *

_Baby, you and I, we got what they'll never be. You know I'm right. So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me? Most guys would die. _

* * *

" 'Ou zould not cry, 'Ermione. Not tonight." Fleur approaches her softly. She can see the girl brush angrily at her tears, as though ashamed of showing such emotion in front of her. It kills Fleur. _'Oh Hermione, don't you see that you have nothing to hide from me?'_ It breaks the blonde's heart to see her love in such a state, knowing that even if Hermione wanted to, she could never hide a thing from her. Fleur would always see.

"Fleur! You startled me." Hermione rasps out, watching Fleur as the blonde comes closer still.

Fleur leans against the railing, taking in all she missed from spending months hidden away from her love. She took the time to notice things she could not from the distance she kept. Like the barely noticeable freckles doting over a perfect nose and supple cheeks and the ever present quirk of the left side of her lips. The proud, but oh so delicate jaw that begged to be painted with kisses and her cute little ears that she longed to whisper her pledges of devotion into. _'Non, stop.'_ She chided herself to focus, but she had never been this close to the one that holds her heart.

"W'y is eet zat 'ou care so much w'at zey zink of 'ou, 'Ermione? Can 'ou not see 'ow magnifique 'ou are? Not just tonight ma chèri, but always. 'Ou zould 'old 'our 'ead up 'igh, 'Ermione." She finds herself unable to stop the words from spill from her lips, but she can't regret the truth either. She hasn't a moment to lose.

She smiles though, and that is enough for Fleur to feel a sense of accomplishment. And the blush, it is so cute that she finds herself melting all over again for her shy brunette. Surely, she will be the death of Fleur. "I am not like that Fleur, not like you. I'm just a know-it-all frizzy haired bookworm who decided to play dress up for a night." The self-deprecating smile does nothing to settle Fleur's hurt over the words.

Hermione turns to leave, and in that moment of panic Fleur reaches out and grabs her by the wrist. Twin surprised breaths are taken at the touch, shockwaves tingling over and under skin, down their spines. Fleur squeezes her hand gently. " Non 'Ermione, zat is not true. Tonight 'ou 'ave exposed to everyone w'at I 'ave always known. 'Ou are truly beautiful, 'Ermione. Eenside, oui? Now ze outside matches, oui?" The blonde smiles and slowly, as to not scare the brunette, raises her hand and rests it over Hermione's heart. "Eet is true, most of ze guys would give zeir left arm to stand 'ere wi'z me tonight. Zat is superficial non? Zey do not see me, and zey did not see 'ou till tonight. Zey 'ave missed such a beautiful creature living right beneaz zeir noses."

Hermione giggles at the older girl's rant, unable to help herself. Unknowingly sending the blonde's heart racing. _'I am right here Hermione. I see you, do you see me too?'_

* * *

_I gotta tell you somethin'. It's somethin' that you just might like. No it's not the same thing. Yeah, you'll find I'm not too shy. You and I, we can do this thing tonight. _

* * *

"Viktor's a nice boy, he is, but there's just…something missing." The brunette finally relents in frustration. And for a moment Fleur feels guilty for the joy she feels at hearing those words leaving those beautiful lips. But only for a moment. "Maybe I am defective, any girl would be over the moon to be his date, and I'm…out here hiding with a Veela girl." She laughs. "And to be honest, I'm having more fun now than I was…with him." She grumbles in afterthought.

"Viktor is a nice boy…" Fleur reluctantly agrees, watching Hermione's face closely as she speaks, looking for any sign that the brunette is feeling anything close to what she's feeling. "but zat is not w'at 'ou need."

Clearly Hermione is taken back by the sudden boldness coating Fleur's words. She frowns up at the blonde, her shoulders squaring themselves as if preparing for a fight. Fleur doesn't know why, but she finds it cute…like a kitten pretending to be a lion. She holds herself back from cooing. "And how is it that you know what I need?" She fires at the Veela, her words defensive even as her eyes spark with curiosity.

"Zat is razer easy." Fleur shrugs with more arrogance than she probably needs. " 'Ou need a lover w'o is as bold as you are brilliant, as quick as 'ou are clever…as blatant as 'ou are oblivious. 'Ou need passion to match 'our own, 'Ermione." Fleur smirks as she steps that much closer to the retreating brunette.

Hermione stumbles back until she's cornered between the blonde's body and the balcony railing. "W-What are you getting at, Fleur?" Her voice shakes once, but the fire behind them does little to sway the Veela, especially when the pheromones being release by the unknowing Gryffindor was setting her blood on fire.

"I 'ave a confession to make, 'Ermione." Fleur purrs, her hand trailing down Hermione's neck, watching every twitch and shiver the brunette gives in return. " 'Ou see, 'ou and _Viktor_ were never meant to be. I know zis, because 'ou were always meant to be mine, and mine alone, ma chèir." She pushes her nose against smooth flesh, taking in Hermione's scent even more, growling as it awakens the Veela's instinct to mark, to claim. Her thrall whips out to embrace the younger girl, pulling her in, dragging her down and holding her hostage in the moment.

Hermione gasps for air, "Fleur!"

Her plea is carried off by the wind as the Veela pulls back to meet her gaze. Fleur can see it now, so clearly. Hermione can finally _see her_. The Veela purrs in contentment. "Ma seul." She whispers to her mate. "Zay yes, 'Ermione. Dites oui et le mien. Toujours. Please." Fleur slips into her native tongue as she pleads with her beloved, needing her permission to claim.

Hermione look at her with stars in her eyes, and yet, her gaze is all too clear. It's almost enough to unnerve the blonde. "Your mad." She pushes the blonde away from her, her lungs filling with needed breath.

Fleur merely shrugs as she looks upon the panting girl. "Oui." She agrees. "I 'ave been mad since ze moment I saw 'ou. I 'ave 'eld myself back for ze months and I cannot do so anymore." Fleur whispers, reaching out to cup a cold cheek. "Seeing 'ou wiz zat man, I cannot do eet 'Ermione, 'ou cannot ask eet of me." She pleads.

Hermione licks her lips as her mind is filled to the brim with new information. "I don't even know you! Merlin's beard Fleur! You're a girl!"

"Non, 'Ermione, I am Veela. 'Ou must 'ave read a little about us, non?" She pushes to close the distance between them. "W'en a Veela see 'er mate, eet is instant. Ze Veela knows, 'er 'eart _heart_ knows. 'Ermione w'en I saw you in ze 'all, I knew. My 'eart eet stopped, and restarted. Eet beats for 'ou now." Fleur promised, begging her mate to understand. She had waited so long, it couldn't be for nothing.

The small girl cleared her throat, so unused to such declarations of love and devotion. It was all quite romantic, but was she really supposed to give in just like that because of Veela tradition? Fleur was right, she had read what little she could find on Veela culture. She knew Veela were sexual creatures, but more than that they knew _love_. When a Veela met their destined mate, it was instant as Fleur had said, but if that was true than Fleur had been fighting her nature all this time...why? Was she trying to give her time? Was Fleur trying to let her feel as though she still had a choice?

Did she have a choice?

Fleur watched as the emotions flickered over Hermione's face. She wanted to help, but she feared making it worse. "'Ermione?" She questioned softly as to not startle the girl.

Hermione blinked, and focused on a nervous looking Veela. She almost laughed, for it was the first time Hermione had seen her looking anything less than annoyingly perfect. She wasn't perfect of course, Hermione knew this, but every time her gaze fell upon the blonde, she could find no other word to describe her. Fleur Delacour was perfect, at least she was Hermione Granger's definition of perfect. Hermione dipped her head with a grin. _'I've fallen for a girl? Merlin when did that happen?'_

"'Ermione, are 'ou okay? Per'aps I zould not 'ave said any'zing." Fleur said as she second guessed herself. "Forgive me." She rushed, in a hurry to run off and lick her wounds. What would she do if her mate rejected her? She had heard the horrors of such things happening, but they were so rare, would that happen to her? Would she dwindle into nothing until madness took over her mind and body until nothing was left of her; death following quickly after.

A soft hand reached out and gripped her shoulder, "Fleur wait! Stop." The Gryffindor insisted. And as Fleur turned to face the shorter girl, she found so plaint lips brushing against hers. Warmth burst of deep within her soul as everything that made her, her, sang out. Hermione pulled back to smirk at the shaking blonde. "I didn't say no." Hermione admitted with a blush.

Fleur smiled so bright, Hermione thought she put the stars to shame. "'Ou did not say non." She repeated with reverence, like a whispered prayer it left her lips and settled in her heart. _'She didn't say no.'_


End file.
